Elevator Love Letter
by StayFreeG3
Summary: After being stuck on an elevator three months prior, Ochako Uraraka, finds herself in a similar situation, pinned between the wall of the machine holding her captive and the explosive Katsuki Bakugou. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N:** You know those scenes in Grey's Anatomy where they're constantly being overcome with sexual urges in the elevators? Whelp, that is what spurred this little spicy piece. I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to review and let me know any of your thoughts :) **BUT BE WARNED, MATURE CONTENT LIES AHEAD.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own My Hero Academia or any other copyrighted material.

* * *

 **Elevator Love Letter**

* * *

Everyday Uraraka, Ochako had the same monotonous routine. The alarm clock would scream out a shrill cry at seven 'o'clock sharp. She would awaken with a long, pleasing yawn and whack the little nuisance back into dormancy. She would then wince as her bare feet hit the cold hardwood of her apartment with a soft thud. 7:15, and she was out of the shower. Her damp chocolate locks refreshed and smelling faintly of lilac as she toweled it dry. She dressed herself in her typical business attire: a button-up blouse and a tight skirt. Then she made sure to latch the necklace, that her best friend and colleague Izuku had given her the day they graduated law school, around her neck with care. 7:30, and she was beginning to eat breakfast, always a cup of black coffee with three sugars and a muffin riddled with blueberries. 7:45, and she was rushing, she would pull on her shoes, usually a pair of kitten heels, and she was on her way. By 7:50, like clockwork, she arrived in front of the elevator just in time for the doors to part and reveal, him. He was always there, always waiting on the other side.

She didn't know his name, or what he did for a living, but she knew that he was different from the other cookie-cutter people she encountered on the day-to-day.

His bright blonde hair was always spiked out in several different directions, but she thought it was kind of cute. He was clad in a suit that had pants that hung loosely off his lean figure to give the appearance of sagging. His red tie was knotted poorly which allowed for the top two buttons on his white shirt to be left undone. And his face, which was otherwise handsome, was twisted into a dignified scowl.

Yet, all these more-or-less odd specifics of his appearance were not what drew her to him. It was something about the way he emitted an almost animalistic sense of confidence. It was apparent in his posture, and walk, even in the crimson depths of his gaze. He was straight-backed and on edge at all times. And his nearly overwhelming presence shifted from a mild fear to a common comfort with time.

Each morning that passed between them was ritual, they never spoke, they never waved to one another in greeting, just silence. Which at first was deafening but eased into a sanctuary of sorts. Uraraka knew it was probably odd to have so much attention centered on a stranger in an elevator that she took to get to the lobby of her apartment complex every morning; but for reasons she couldn't seem to pinpoint, she felt that he was the only person she saw every day that she didn't have to put on a show for. She didn't have to be bubbly, or smile, or act like her troubles didn't weigh her down. She didn't need to make small talk with him about meaningless topics that made her feel like she was suffocating.

No, because no matter her mood, when she stepped foot into that elevator she was allowed to be the raw, unedited version of herself.

But, on one peculiar morning, her routine was thrown out the window, along with her and her stranger's familiar silence, by the stuttering halt of the elevator between floors 2 and 3.

Trapped in the small expanse for a number of hours, whilst workers scurried about to free them from their prison, they spoke for the first time.

His explosive personality, that was nothing like she had imagined, came as a shock. And her strong-willed determination intrigued him.

He meant every word that came out of his mouth.

She had strength behind a pretty face.

As they made their, somewhat awkward introductions, both seemed to get along with relative ease. To the point at which, Uraraka found herself sharing her tumultuous background with him.

She recounted her parent's failed construction company and her determination to make enough money so that they never had to worry whether or not they could buy enough food to last the week again, expecting some kind of affirmation that she 'would definitely reach her goal'. However, the stranger, whose name she learned to be Bakugou, Katsuki, listened silently, letting her speak freely with nothing in return. And she liked that.

When the elevator eventually reverberated back to life, they both solemnly parted ways, plagued by a bizarre, inexplicable disappointment.

In the weeks following the strange incident they began to fill the casual silence with questions. Some were vague, and some were deeply personal. These random interrogations continued until Bakugou, Katsuki worked up enough courage to ask her out on a date. She relished in recalling how helplessly he waited for her response, which, of course, was yes.

Which had led them, three months later, to a day on which a similar fluke would occur.

As they walked onto the elevator together, from their shared apartment, Uraraka smiled at the impressive pout forming on Bakugou's lips.

"Shut it." He grumbled angrily, shooting a venomous glare at her, which only made her giggle.

"I didn't say anything!" she cried, hands upwards in a dramatic show of innocence.

Their petty couple's squabble came to an abrupt halt, when they heard the familiar creak and scrapes of the elevator stopping in motion.

"Not this again!" Uraraka whined, leaning back against the side of the machine, her fingers gripping the hand railings nailed into the walls of the cheesy themed contraption.

Suddenly, her sunset-colored orbs shifted, settling in on the only other soul caged in here with her. A particular ash-blonde being who had a taste for ruffling feathers.

"Did you do this?" she leered suspiciously, her normally content features contorting into a demonic façade. Bakugou spat in shock, and then erupted into crazed yet oblivious laughter.

"You seriously think I'd pull some shit like this? All because you wouldn't come take a fucking shower with me, _Angelface_?" Uraraka's expression became even more dark as she frowned. She hid a devious smirk and sauntered over towards her temperamental boyfriend, acting like she wasn't bothered by the way he had addressed her. He knew she despised that nickname, and only resorted to calling her that to inflict her wrath, which apparently, greatly amused him.

But two could play at that game.

She leaned innocently into his muscular frame, walking two of her fingers up his unsuspecting chest and up to his face where she paused, relishing in his perturbed crimson orbs staring back at her, and then playfully poked him in the nose, making sure to quickly lean close to whisper into his ear before his annoyance with her erupted.

"I don't know, _Kacchan_." She moaned erotically, giggling in satisfaction as she felt him tense considerably, feeling she'd collected her payback, only to find herself pinned back against the wall of the elevator. One of her hands was gripped in her blonde companion's tightly, and positioned near the side of her head. The other was laying against his firm torso, feeling the rapid increase in his heart rate as she looked up into his eyes, his expression unreadable, as she gasped in shock.

Clearly startled, she stiffened, feeling her cheeks light up, when hot breath began fanning slowly over her ear.

"I'll fucking get you back for that Uraraka…" he said dangerously, sending excited shivers down her spine and goosebumps raging along her slender arms.

When she felt his fingers undo the first button of her blouse she panicked, understanding exactly what he meant by 'get you back for that'.

"K-Katsuki! What're you-" she was cut short by a kiss, in which he wasted no time in deepening.

Her fingertips gravitated towards his blonde tresses and then looped around his neck, she slowly began losing her rationality as his tongue slipped into the warm, wet enclave of her mouth.

She felt a slight chill on her tummy and realized that her assets were on full display. A blush that matched the rosy pink of her brassiere spread over her cheeks as Katsuki leaned back to admire her figure, signaling his approval with a smirk, to which she looked away embarrassed by the attention.

"What's got ya so damn nervous?" he chuckled against her bare shoulder, clearly feeling he'd gained the upper hand in their back and forth antics.

"Katsuki the doors could open any minute! W-we could start moving right now eve-" once again her words fell short as he kissed the sensitive area at the nape of her neck, eliciting a moan that made him want to continue his actions with haste, but he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted her to regret her decision not to let him pleasure her like this in the privacy of their own apartment. This would serve as a pleasant reminder for her in the future.

He kissed a line down between her breasts to the supple skin of her porcelain stomach, nipping at the taut skin, and gripping the backs of her thighs firmly, hiking her up until her weight was supported by the railing beneath her. The fabric of her skirt pushed back, making way for him to settle in between her legs, which were wrapped instinctively around his waist as she tried to repress the pants escaping her plump lips. She could feel how much he wanted her, and it only made the resisting harder.

Returning to her neck Katsuki kissed Uraraka hard, whilst undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

"S-stop.." she murmured unconvincingly, her hazy brown eyes resisting the urge to close. He shrugged off his top layer of clothing and twisted his lips upwards into a grin, staring with satisfaction at the girl beneath him.

"Ya sure you want that?" he teased sliding one hand to cup her large breast softly and the other to squeeze her bottom.

Both actions earned him a back full of fingernails as he began kissing her with more intensity than before. She tugged lightly at the buckle of his belt and then turned away shyly when he chuckled at her unexpected impatience. Instead of giving her exactly what she craved he decided to have a little more fun with her, though her incessant grinding against his hips was beginning to test his restraint.

He brushed a hand down along her side and began working it down her long, porcelain leg. His knuckles brushed against her velvety inner thigh and inched their way up to the source of her heat, leaving Uraraka whimpering his name as she clumsily fumbled for his belt buckle once again.

This time he didn't deny her efforts. He too, was becoming desperate to relieve the pressure building in his groin.

His pants fell to the carpeted floor, as Uraraka moaned out a string of broken curses and sighs as his fingers continued doing what the rest of him had not yet had the chance to do.

He was finally freed of his underwear, nearly satiating the throb that had ensued when-

 _DING!_

"Fuck." He muttered, the blissful ambiance gone and being quickly replaced by oncoming anxiety from the squirming female in front of him.

Uraraka shoved him away and began wildly buttoning the gaps of her satin blouse together like her life depended on it.

"I-I told you this would happen!" she yelled, throwing one of her black heels at his head.

"Yeah well ya didn't fucking stop me!" he retorted, dodging the blow with ease and causing the vein in his forehead bulging prominently as he pulled his shirt over his biceps and fumbled with the buttons.

"You!...You started this!" Uraraka hissed stepping in front of him as the doors of the rather steamy elevator swung open to reveal her and Katsuki in all their shameful glory to the concerned public eye.

Luckily, they'd both managed to appear decent before the eyes of the firemen patiently awaiting their arrival. However, their attire wasn't necessarily all in order. Uraraka's skirt was unevenly settled, and her blouse caddywompered. Bakugou's shirt wasn't fully tucked in, not to mention the buttons that were clasped in the wrong holes, and his tie along with one of Uraraka's shoes was cast inexplicably on the floor to the wayside.

They both walked out of the contraption with eyes cast in all directions except those of the people staring dumbfounded at them as they made their way through the crowd.

Bakugou resumed scowling, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, and Uraraka was twiddling her thumbs guiltily behind him.

Once they reached the front door of the complex exit, Katsuki felt a small tug on his wrist, and looked back to see a red-faced Uraraka looking downwards, unwilling to meet his gaze, her flushed complexion clearly indicating her motive. He grinned devilishly.

"Bathroom?" a simple nod was all the permission he needed as he tugged her along towards the men's lavatory, his intentions all but clean.


End file.
